To Hunt a Mate
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Valentine's Lemon entry One-Shot The New Moon has come but instead of losing his powers, Inuyasha fights his urge from the mating season pushing him to mate with Kagome. With his life hanging in the balance, what will she do? Lemon


To Hunt a Mate

AN: A Valentine's Day Lemon Challenge Entry for LJ (yes, I do a lot from LJ)

Rated: M (lemon/language)

Summary: It's the night of the New Moon however, instead of turning human, Inuyasha has gone through the change and his youkai side wants to mate with Kagome. What will the young woman do when the hanyou's life hangs in the balance?

Warning: This was not Beta'd. I do not have the luxury of a beta for my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat perched atop a long narrow tree that stood across the way from Kaede's hut. The hanyou impatiently tapped his claws along his forearm as he tried to remain clam and patient, just like he'd been told to do.

But what was taking that girl so damn long?

After saying she wanted to check in on the old crone and let her know they'd be spending time on the other side of the well Kagome hadn't come out in over an hour.

And it was pissing him off.

"Fine, I'll give her five second to come out before I go down there and drag her out myself." Normally, he didn't mind waiting because that meant more time spent in his own era where he felt better suited, comfortable even.

Though he didn't mind the small space of Kagome's they shared, it was the outside that door that caused panic in his heart. It was not a world he knew. Where no youkais roamed freely and battles to be fought with drawn swords. The only thing Kagome's village seemed to have were those loud noisy metal things that hurt his sensitive ears and pushed out toxic poison that burned his nose and throat. Not to mention that dreadful place that kidnapped Kagome every day she stayed in the future. He didn't quite get why she wished to go to a place that literally gave her nightmares but the again she wasn't what you called normal girl who should fear youkais either.

Instead she was the type to: free, save and even befriend youkai. Though he wasn't about to complain or anything.

With a huff Inuyasha kicked at the aged old bark of the tree. 'Stupid girl and her chatterbox mouth taking so damn long.'

No, what made him so anxious to enter the other side was due to the night where the world turned upside down as he lost his demonic powers when the no moon banked the sky.

This meant that while like that, he lost his ability to protect Kagome properly.

He never liked the New Moon; as a matter of fact he absolutely hated it for causing him to be weak and helpless. But not now. No, now he dreaded the day like humans did famine.

It was a day that made him fear Kagome's safety. He'd grown to care for her, love and even cherish her and he damn well didn't wish for anything to happen to the one person who mattered to him the most.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up there?" The looked own to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes that put shame to the ocean – glaring at him. "We have to go!"

"Feh, I was waiting for you slow to come out." He watched as she rolled her eyes, still looking breathtakingly beautiful, though he'd never dare say so.

"I left the hut twenty minutes ago. I went looking for you."

Inuyasha blinked, his amber eyes reflecting confusion. " What? I watched the hut! You didn't come out until just now!" He jumped down from the tree to land just in front of the young miko who frowned at him.

"That's odd. Usually you can simply pick up my scent and know exactly where I'm at."

Inuyasha didn't reply. A new scent had wafted to his nostrils, his blood humming to it.

'Oh Gods no!' He mentally cried, feeling himself suddenly go hard at the alluring essence.

"Maybe because tonight is the full moon, some of your senses are dulling now," Kagome continued, oblivious to what was happening with the hanyou's lower anatomy.

A light sheen of sweat coated his forehead and neck.

What was he going to do?

"If that's the case," Kagome ran her finger across her bottom lip, drawling the hanyou's attention to watch in earnest satisfaction at her luscious looking mouth "we should probably head out quickly."

Oh Kami, his pants probably looked like a tent right now.

'Please whatever you do, do not look down Kagome.' Strangling a whimper when Kagome let out a heavy sigh at the prospect of having to entertain in a cramped room while she tried to study, her chest heaved, bobbing her ample breasts up to his attention, only further torturing him.

"Stop it! Don't look you idiot! You're worse then the damn houshi!' Oh, Gods why didn't someone come _now_ to kill him.

That he could handle – this…like fighting a battle blind folded and tied to a bed. 'Ah shit! Stop with the imagery.'

_i Kagome, after speaking to Kaede about letting the others know once they returned from a job that she and Inuyasha would be on the other side for a couple of days wondered curiously what was keeping the hanyou. Usually, Inuyasha would have pounced on her the second she stepped out of the hut._

_When she only met silence after stepping outside the hut, worry pulled at her. The hanyou had a thing for jumping at the chance to argue with her whenever the opportunity presented itself. After heading for the well, wondering if maybe he was waiting for her there, irritation mounted at the head of her emotions when she found nothing but an empty forest. Discomfort quickly followed at not finding her hanyou and suddenly knew why she was so irritated. She didn't like not knowing where he was. Like someone had thrown a black drape over her head, blocking her view, she raced back toward Kaede's for help when the glimmer of silver hair caught the corner of her eye. She sighed in relief when the view of Inuyasha perched in a tree filled her vision. Thanks goodness. _

_He didn't seem to notice her as if deep in thought when he kicked at the tree, pissed at something. _

_Throwing a glare at the hut's threshold, she gaped. Did he even realize she'd left already/i _

Kagome bit her bottom lip, lost in her own thoughts when the sound of a whimper brought her back to reality. Did he just whimper like a puppy?

"Inuyasha are you alright?" She reached out to touch his shoulder but he quickly backed away like a scared animal. The worry she felt when he went missing doubled as she tried to reach for him again but like before he pulled back, drawling her up short and even growled at her.

Okay…

It wasn't a threatening growl that usually vibrated through his body, causing him to shake as he extended claws to show he wasn't screwing around to an enemy. Instead, it was a warning, a cry even as if he was petrified by her touch.

She righted herself, brow puckering in bewilderment. "Inuyasha?" He snapped another growl actually making her jump.

Ugh!

"Fine, I'll leave you alone!" With a huff, Kagome stomped her foot thoroughly frustrated with the situation before starting toward the Bone Eater's well. From the corner of her eye, she could make out the crimson firerat glimpsing about from tree to tree, closely following.

Oh, so he wanted to follow her home like a lost puppy did he?

She started to run, her shoes scuffing up grass and dirt as she moved quickly, hoping her legs would make it to the well before Inuyasha had a chance to catch up.

When she caught sight of the old aged wooden land mark than half a yard away, she gunned it, her legs screaming in protest and her chest heaving as she dove for the lip of the wood that would allow her to slip into her time.

Suddenly a flash for red bled from the sky, a swift motion, until landing in front of her. His mouth was in twisted in a disapproved frown but she didn't particularly care.

Feet grinding into the ground as she avoided knocking into him, she panted.

Now he wanted to stop her? "Move!" He didn't budge.

She tried to move around him, but he blocked her way. So she thought to throw him off by going one way before backpedaling in the other direction but he caught her. Using some of his fancy foot work, Inuyasha landed right dead smack in the way of her and the well.

Kagome surprising both she and the hanyou, gave a growl this time, causing both the hanyou's brows to wing up beneath his silver bangs.

Did she just try to ditch him and now had the audacity to growl?

A corner of his mouth quirked upward as he watched her elegant form paced sideways. He followed, never moving his sight from hers.

Why did he suddenly have the urge to jump her? Her smell continued to drive him wild and her little stunt didn't matters as it caused her scent to spread, drenching the forest with her alluring heat, allowing any an all youkai within the vicinity to know that a young female needed to be mated.

He growled unconsciously in the back of his throat, as anger roared through him at that. No one would be touching a fucking paw on her or they'd be fucking six feet under from a blow by his claws.

Kagome let out a frustrated cry as she again gave an immature stomp "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to go back to my time?"

He frowned at her words.

Shit. The New moon.

Just then, Kagome gave a yelp as she slapped at her neck, immediately causing her blood scent loose, tingling his nostrils, flaring his body into an uproar.

Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes when Kagome pulled her hand out to show a squashed flea in the center. "Myoga!" He snapped, not liking any, even his vessel to touch his woman.

"What are you doing here Myoga?" Kagome asked, the youkai flea who tried to regain a bit of his stability after being slapping, yet again.

Giving a shake, he remembered his reason for coming and shouted, "Master Inuyasha needs to return to your time period immediately! It is the eve of the mating season tonight."

Kagome frowned while the hanyou stiffened at the mention of mating. "What is that?"

So that explained why he was so damn over sensitive.

Myoga huffed, "Don't they teach you humans anything?" No, they didn't teach about youkai mating rituals mainly because none existed in her time but Kagome didn't feel the need to say so as the flea youkai continued his rant. "Lord Inuyasha has become of rightful age to mate. His instincts will be solely on taking a mate and siring off offspring."

Cheeks flaming red, Kagome gulped, not daring to allow herself to look at the hanyou as she asked, "And how exactly do we stop this…mating thing?"

Myoga actually faltered, completely lost on the girl's ignorance. "You don't. Not unless you want him to be dead by morning. The sexual and instinctive drive is too much mentally and physically for him to take on. He'll burn out before the sunset of this day!"

At those words, Kagome finally allowed herself to look over and see the sunlight dancing about, filtering through the forest leaves as it dozed the hanyou's beautiful mane like firelight.

It was still early, but only by a few hours.

"So what exactly do I do?" Her heart thumped at the question, heart ramming into her ribs from nerves. In truth, she wasn't frightened as she was worried about what to do with a dying horny hanyou in her time. Of course, there had to be something to keep him from dying, anything. Even if it meant…she didn't allow her thoughts to follow that train of ideas.

Myoga took a sniff. "Hmm, well it seems to be your body is already putting out the signals to Master Inuyasha as what to do. If you know what I mean that is," He waggled his inky brows at her.

Kagome balked, completely dumbfounded by the youkai's meaning. She found Inuyasha eyeing her with hazed eyes and she couldn't t help but look down between his legs to where Myoga's words rang quite true. Well, it explained why he growled.

Oh boy, this wasn't good. Not at all.

'Or maybe it is." Her mind piped, causing her stomach to flutter at the prospect of having that thickness that tented in the hanyou's hamaka between her thighs. Dear Gods! She could feel a blush cover her cheeks.

Apparently the spike in her thoughts wasn't lost to the hanyou as he dropped his gaze up and down her body.

"Inuyasha?" She called, hoping he still could follow her words.

"What!?" He barked, unintentionally harsh as his ears dropped into the fine silver. She instantaneously jumped at his tone, her eyes wide in alarm. "S-orry," he growled behind bared fangs, it's just so much pain." He gritted the last part out, trying desperately to not attack the poor girl.

He would never take away her innocence, forcing her to be stuck with forever as his mate.

"Can I help?" She asked innocently, her heart filled with concern over him.

His forehead sported a layer of sweat and his body tensed. Gods, that voice alone could do him in.

Kagome took a step forward but stopped when he winced. "Don't Kagome."

Myoga sighed, "Master you can't fight it."

"Shut up!" The yell almost sounded desperate and lost instead of angry.

The youkai flea sighed once more as he shook his head. "Kagome, if you wish to be with my Lord, please say so. As much as he tries to protect you from this, he will undoubtedly come seek you in release before the end of this night or be put to death by his own mindlessness."

The sunlight continued to prance about them, as if like a ticking clock, tolling the hour until decision became inevitable. Light trickled down, flickered across their skin in a hue of burnt orange and auburn, throwing about a strange atmosphere between the pair.

Kagome regarded the hanyou as he governed himself from approaching. Even in pain, he only concerned himself with her well being. She loved him, it wasn't a surprising shock. She known for quite some time, after almost believing she'd lost him when she'd been stuck in her time.

"What about the New Moon?" She wondered out loud.

Myoga shook his head. "With so much power from the mating call, it will nullify the moon's pull on his powers. At one point he may even convert to his full youkai self to better imprint himself on his mate. That being you by the looks of things."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's weak voice nearly broke her heart into two at the pain that lacerated him. "Don't. Just…keep away and we'll both be fine." But even as he said it, there was an unspoken doubt in his tone that she didn't miss.

The miko could no longer hesitate.

Taking a careful step toward him, she was amazed by how large his eyes grew at her action and the bulge that twitched in his pants. He wanted her. It floored her really that he'd had such attractions to her.

"Kagome please don't, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make you do something you don't" She silenced him by taking another step and he gave a whimper. If she took one step closer, it would all be over. The hold on his control would finally rupture, sending him into a frenzy of need.

Eyes locked with his, he could see the determination in her gaze but he wasn't all too sure of what she aiming to do.

"Kagome?"

"Listen to me carefully," When she was absolutely sure he'd heard her, she continued "I want you to go into my time and stay in my bedroom. Don't go near anyone, don't pause at anything. Simply get into my room and stay in there, okay?"

When he started to argue, she glared. She would not have him being defiant now. Not when so much was at stake. "Just do it." She added softly, "Please."

Inuyasha gave a slow nod and stepped back. With a quick leap, he was over the lip of the well, the blue and purple hue saturating him until he disappeared, 500 years into the future.

Once she was sure that only she and the youkai sitting in her palm were alone, she let out a bated breath as she tried to calm her heart from bruising her ribcage.

"What will you do Lady Kagome?" Myoga asked interested in the way the girl hadn't taken off like most humans did when thought to be joined with a youkai for life.

She watched as the light continued to dance about, playing havoc on her urgency to join the hanyou in the future.

Kagome took a breath before stepping in front of the well. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

She set the flea down on the edge of the well, a panicked look on his face. "You don't mean to pin him to a tree again do you?"

Ouch, that stung. A lot.

"Of course not! Give me some credit will you? Never have I wanted to do something like that to him. I love him. I meant become Inuyasha's mate."

Myoga studied her, his wise eyes seemingly smirking at her in triumph at dragging those words finally out in the open, finalizing his Lord's future.

"Finally! Do you know how long I waited to hear you admit you were his destined mate?"

A crease of confused fell on her brow. "What are you talking about?"

He gave a chuckle, delighted. "I knew from the very first moment that we met, you would be fated to Lord Inuyasha. Your scent alone called out to him in his youkai state, recognizing you as his intended."

"H-ow in the world-" She cut short when Myoga looked down inside the well and Kagome heart kicked up once more. "Right. Questions later. I hope he's alright."

Inuyasha sat at the edge of Kagome's bed, pressing his painful arousal down into the mattress in an attempt to try and ebb away some of the discomfort.

He was surprised to find no one home. Apparently the others hadn't been here for at least a day or so by how weak their scent was in the household.

'Wonder if Kagome knows?' Inuyasha thought a second before cursing at the mere mention of her name. The throng of pain refreshed, wanting him to track her and run himself between her legs until she begged for mercy that he mostly likely couldn't give.

The sound of a door clicking from behind caught him off guard as he turned, frozen stiff.

There standing before him was the muse of his torture. Kagome didn't say a word as walked around toward him and wedged her body between his slightly parted legs. In one fluid motion, she kneeled down, hands reaching out to touch the bound erection when he cursed.

She could see his hands fisting at his sides, crimson crescent marks marring his beautiful skin.

"Calm down, I didn't come here to torment you." She lightly grabbed him, a ripple rushing throughout the man's body as he seized her wrist tightly in his grasp.

"What are you doing?" His voice broke thinking she was trying to kill him.

She gave a soft, gentle smile as she touched his hand with her other, reassuring him.

"Trust me." A request, not a command.

He contemplated. Would it be worth it in the end, even for a blissful moment of pleasure? If he could just taste just a small portion, maybe it would be enough to keep him calm through the night.

Finally, he released his hold suddenly and her hand dropped to fall on his cock which strung up, trying to leap into her hand where it wanted to belong.

'Oh Gods!' He bit his bottom lip, he couldn't lose it. He wouldn't.

Tenderly, Kagome undid the ties to the hamaka, freeing him from his confines. She let out a breath, taken aback by how large he was. The puff coated him, making him moan. "K-Kagome"

She leaned down in awe, her finger already testing the tip as she twirled her finger in circles atop it. Instinctively, Inuyasha bucked his hips up and Kagome gave a soft chuckle as she leaned down, holding him securely in her grasp before slipping her warm hot mouth over him.

"OH GODS!" Inuyasha howled, the heat searing him as Kagome slowly started to work the long, thick appendage in and out of her mouth, working him until he could feel a build in his groin, spiraling, wanting to be free. Feeling the tension, Kagome stroked his balls as she gave an added nip to the side of his cock.

He could feel the pull of muscles in his thighs and the jolt from his hips that it he was so damn close. Then Kagome did something he never thought possible. Pulling almost completely out, she slid him back in, until he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat, the sides of her walls cushioning him and causing to finally release.

Kagome didn't pull back and instead allowed the salty taste of his seed to slide down her throat in a stream of heat. When he finished, he pulled her off and crushed her to his body. "Thank you," The whisper tickled her ear, making her smile.

Pulling back, Kagome gave a laugh. "Oh were far from done, my Inuyasha." A dark brow rose, further making her laugh as she stepped back and shimmied out of her clothing until only her pearly skin greeted the hanyou's amber eyes. 'Dear Gods, I've died and gone to heaven.'

Coyly, she stepped forward, nestling herself back into his lap until her folds hovered just above his already hardening dick. "Are you ready?" She asked, a tint coloring her cheeks.

His eyes flickered in wonder. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this just to help me."

The miko gave him a willful smile. "Inuyasha, I'm doing this because I love you."

Speechless, his mouth hung open. "Y-you love me?"

Giggling, she gave a nod, rocking her hips against him, the head grazing her folds making the both of them moan in unison.

"Always have," She breathed out, her eyes dancing with an unspoken question.

Inuyasha cried out "Fuck Kagome" when she rubbed up against him again, nearly taking him all the way in and brought her into a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance while Inuyasha moved a hand and pinched one of her rose bud nipples between his fingers, causing her to squeak and allowing him the upper hand. She gave a growl of irritation at his trick but it was lost when he suckled on her bottom lip.

Both broke free for air and Kagome gave a laugh at Inuyasha's flush face.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled. "I've always loved you as well." Before she could reply, he slipped himself deep inside of, filling her until breaking her virginal barrier. Careful not to buck and hurt her, he waited with a pausing breath until he felt his miko already trying to rise up and take him again.

They started slow, each taking deep slow breaths as Inuyasha could feel his youkai rising, wanting to take this woman as his mate. When they neared, he leaned foreword and bit her shoulder only increasing Kagome's pleasure until she came with a cry that rocked him to his own with the mix of her blood in his mouth.

"Amazing," She breathed, her head lulling on his shoulder. He gave a laugh when she squealed at the feel of him hardening inside of her. "Already?"

Giving her a toothy grin, he winked. "You just mated a dog, sweetheart. We're always ready."

He knocked her on the bed, her legs in the air as he hooked them about his neck and went down, lapping at her folds, causing her to cry out. Fingers digging themselves into his fine hair, he could feel her hands tightening as he hit at the nub that made her shrill in ecstasy.

She came in a flood of warmth and he lapped it up, until she cried for mercy. Not allowing his mate to ever forget his sexual drive, he pulled her up until her back was flush to his front. His cock hit her romp little ass and slipped under, stealthy slipping inside of her once more. "Oh Gods Inuyasha!" Immediately, her hips bucked back, folds soaking her bed as she tried to get him to move faster. He grinded his hips already feeling his incisors growing as he once again bit at the apex on her shoulder and neck once again.

They came in a cry, his body sagging on top of hers, sated. Kagome gave a wiggle of her ass, trying to adjust their position comfortably. He reached forward under her and pinched a nipple, making her moan.

"Why haven't we done this before?" She asked, turning around and kissing his neck with a wild look in her eyes that she wasn't finished with him either.

"Dunno. But were about to make up for it wench."

His finger slipped inside of her tender folds at the same time he brought a pert nipple into his mouth.

And they had all season to make up for it, over and over again.


End file.
